


Daughter of the Sea God

by perseajackson



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseajackson/pseuds/perseajackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>percy and annabeth meet a mysterious demigod while escaping tartarus. could she be the key to beating gaea?</p><p>so BASICALLY percy's got a twin sister he never knew about. this is the first compilation of the story of how they meet (in HoH) that i wrote about them, but i have since changed her backstory. in this fic, there are eight demigods to the prophecy instead of seven.</p><p>notes with more detail about this fic and future fics are within this work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daughter of the Sea God appears

-The Prophecy of Eight (instead of seven)-  
[begins around the end of House of Hades, thus I included page numbers for where it's relevant]

(Annabeth/524)  
She was about to say: Now.  
Everything happened at once then. A giant lumbered into the crowd holding a person in one huge hand. “I have brought the girl,” he said, dropping the person to the ground.  
Ah yes, Tartarus said slowly. Gaea’s secret weapon. Make sure she doesn’t get in my way of dealing with these two.  
Annabeth looked at Tartarus then to the girl- or at least Annabeth assumed they were a girl, judging by the long dark hair and feminine looking clothes, though they were tattered and torn. The girl was bruised and bleeding and looked as though she had spent the past while covering herself in dirt. The girl hit the ground and for a second, Annabeth couldn’t tell if she was alive or not. Then the girl let out a low groan and pushed herself up to her knees, now shaking badly. Annabeth looked over at Percy who was staring at the girl. She was about to ask him if they should go help her, but she didn’t get the chance.  
A ripple of alarm passed through the army…  
(Annabeth/526)  
Bob limped to the Doors. Golden ichor flowed from the wounds on his arms and chest. His janitor’s outfit hung in tatters. His posture was twisted and hunched, as if Tartarus’s breaking the spear had broken something inside him. Despite all that, he was grinning, his silver eyes bright with satisfaction.  
Bob was about to speak when they heard the giant shout, “Stand down, puny godling! You will only damage yourself further, and soon be useless to Gaea. Do not make me stop you myse-”  
The giant never finished that second, because as he was talking, the girl rose to her feet and stood with a good fighting stance. She held out her arms and yelled loud enough to get the attention of even Damasen and Tartarus. The ground rumbled and the veins in the ground all burst open at once, unleashing at least twice as much underworld water as Percy had while he had been protecting Bob. Almost every monster got doused with water. The giant who had been threatening her got a particularly hard splash of Styx water, vaporizing in front of her and several monsters near by. After what seemed like several minutes, the water fell, stopping its attack on the monsters and soaking back into the ground. Annabeth watched as the girl fell to her knees and then onto her chest, obviously now unconscious.  
Bob stepped over and picked the girl up carefully. He brought her to Percy and Annabeth and set her down next to them and the Doors.  
“Go,” he ordered. “I will hold the button.”  
(Annabeth/528)  
He pushed her away gently. “No more time. Go. And make sure you take her and she is safe. If Gaea wants her, you must keep her safe.”  
Bob placed her carefully inside the car. Annabeth grabbed Percy’s arm. She dragged him into the elevator car. She had one last glimpse of the Maeonian drakon shaking an ogre like a sock puppet, Damasen jabbing at Tartarus’s legs.  
(Annabeth/531)  
They held the Doors shut as the elevator shuddered and the music played, while somewhere below them, a Titan and a giant sacrificed their lives for their escape.  
-Percy-  
Twelve minutes seemed like an eternity. He figured they were half way up when the sound of a quiet groan replaced the elevator music in their ears. He looked over to see the girl pushing herself up on her knees shakily. She looked like she’d been through hell, just as he and Annabeth had.  
“Are you alright?” he asked. She jumped at the sound of his voice, snapping her head up and nearly falling back onto her face. “Sorry- didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“Who are you?” she said. She blinked and quickly looked around, standing up and putting her hands on the walls. “Where are we??”  
Percy quickly explained how Bob had sent them off into the elevator and how they were now trying to keep the doors shut as they ascended to the mortal world.  
“Actually, do you think you could help with these doors?” Annabeth said. Percy could hear the strain in her voice and nodded at the girl towards Annabeth.  
“I’ll try,” she said, hurring over and kneeling in front of Annabeth to help push the doors on her side.  
There was a small pause of slightly awkward silence. “So uh, I guess you’re a demigod, huh? What’s your name?” he asked.  
“Felicity,” she said, after slight hesitation.  
“You sound a bit unsure about that,” Annabeth noted.  
“I’ve been in Tartarus for Hades knows how long. You start to forget who you are after a while.” Felicity sighed. “Just glad I’m out now. That giant was so annoying.”  
“How did you get into Tartarus??” Annabeth asked.  
“I don’t really remember. I was fighting off some weird monsters I’d never seen before in some town in America and then all of the sudden I got ambushed by… By something.” She frowned as if she couldn’t quite remember something. “Then I got knocked out, woke up in Europe somewhere- I guessed somewhere in Italy maybe- and then I passed out again after seeing that giant and woke up in Tartarus.”  
“He called you ‘Gaea’s secret weapon’. Do you know why?” Percy asked. The more he looked at Felicity, the more he felt like he knew her. She looked so familiar.  
She shook her head. “I didn’t even know Gaea was rising until the giant filled me in while he held me hostage in that god-awful place. I didn’t expect anything big to happen after all those Titans invaded New York last summer.”  
“You fought in the Titan war??” Annabeth asked.  
“I guess if you want to call it that. I don’t know much about what was going on, just that there were a hella lot of baddies out there.”  
“You look really familiar to me,” Percy admitted. “Maybe that’s where I know you from?”  
“I don’t see how,” Annabeth said. “As far as I knew, only campers and huntresses and the Party Ponies participated in the war in Manhattan.”  
“Campers?” Felicity asked.  
“Camp Half-Blood, a place where demigods are safe,” Annabeth explained. “I can’t believe you haven’t been brought there by now- unless you’re a Roman, then maybe you’ve been to Camp Jupiter? You look pretty Greek to me though.”  
“I have zero idea what you’re talking about.. But you look pretty familiar too,” she added, looking at Percy. “I doubt we’ve met though. I’m pretty much on the run twenty-four seven. What’s you guys’ names?”  
“I’m Percy and she’s Annabeth,” Percy said. “Do you know who your godly parent is?”  
Felicity scoffed. “Of course. I’d call him a jerk but he’s been fairly responsive to me lately. At least he was before I got kidnapped. Far better acting than my mother’s been to me.”  
“I know how that is,” Annabeth muttered.  
“Yeah? Your mother basically kicking you out and having too much on her mind to keep up with you? 'Stay safe Felicity.’ 'Stay in New York; don’t wander out of the city.’ 'Don’t come back home yet, Felicity.’ All this vague crap just to cover up she doesn’t want me around.”  
“My mother is Athena, so I grew up with my dad and step-mom. They basically kicked me out every time I came back after I ran away. Our relationship is.. getting better though,” Annabeth said. Percy could tell she was trying to sympathize but he saw her eyes get lost in thought.  
“Maybe I’ll pray to Athena for some wisdom on finding a new home then when I get out of here,” she grumbled.  
“Annabeth,” Percy said suddenly. He felt like a spark had just gone off in his head. “What if she’s the eight person?”  
Annabeth looked at him and then her eyes widened as she realized what he meant. “Oh my gods, what if she is??”  
“Sorry, what?” Felicity broke in. “The eighth person in what?”  
Nobody had the chance to respond. The elevator hit the top floor and dinged. The three demigods collapsed, waiting for the doors to open. At first nothing happened. Percy could feel himself getting weaker. The Doors were sucking away his energy- probably his life. Annabeth and Felicity didn’t look much better. Felicity had already passed out and Annabeth was struggling.  
“What- What is happening?” she said.  
“I don’t…” Percy heard the Doors rattle a little and prayed that they would open to their friends. His vision went black and he lost consciousness before he could find out.  
*-*-*  
Percy didn’t know what he was expecting once Felicity woke up to a group of demigods looking down at her, but he certainly didn’t expect what actually happened. Once Nico and Hazel had gotten them out of the House of Hades, Felicity had collapsed again, though this time against Nico. Nico had been caught off guard, and fell, trying to catch her but also catch himself. Seeing as Nico had been holding Percy’s hand, Percy had been brought down too. Now the others were asking who she was and if she was Greek or Roman. Percy told them the little he knew and glanced at Nico who was kneeling on the ground with Felicity’s head in his lap since she’d fallen on him. 

She opened her eyes and frowned at everyone looking at her. “What-” She stopped after that word when she looked up at Nico. Nico looked uncomfortable making eye contact with her, and Percy was surprised he didn’t turn away right off.  
“You,” Felicity said, scrambling to sit up and leaning close to Nico to keep their eye contact. “You’re the boy from my dreams.”  
Nico’s eyes widened and his cheeks reddened a little. He scooted back slightly. “Excuse me??”  
“I’ve seen you in my dreams- Who are you?” she asked.  
“Uh-”  
“His name’s Nico,” Percy said in attempt to help break the awkwardness. He reached over and put a hand on Felicity’s shoulder to get her attention. “Hey, are you okay? You sort of keep passing out.”  
“I’m not surprised if she’s been in Tartarus for as long or longer than you and Annabeth while under the watch of a giant,” Piper said.  
Felicity started to stand, holding onto Percy’s arm as he helped her up. She swayed and almost fell but tensed after a moment. “We’re- where are we?” she said, looking around frantically.  
“Um, I’m not sure. Does anyone know- hey wait!” Felicity shoved out of his arms and took off to a near by cliff. “Felicity???”  
Percy and Jason ran after her as she got closer. Percy could hear her let out a laugh and saying, “Yes! I can’t believe it!” She got to the edge of the cliff and bounced on her heels before throwing herself off.  
“No wait!!” Percy threw himself off after her, relieved to see that the cliff wasn’t high at all and there was an ocean directly below. He saw Jason flying down with him, trying to control the winds to catch Felicity. “I got her!!” Percy shouted to him, watching Felicity go under and following her.  
Once he was under, he felt energy surge through his veins. He was home, back in the sea. Felicity was right below him. He reached out and grabbed her.  
“Hey what are you- how are you down here???” she said suddenly, staring at him in shock.  
“Why did you jump into the ocean??” he demanded, then gasping and giving her a look of shock in return. “Wait how are you talking? And breathing??”  
“How are you talking and breathing underwater??” she asked right back.  
“My father is Poseidon. How-”  
“You’re- you’re a son of the Sea God. Oh my gods-” They stared at each other in shock for a a few solid moments before Percy spoke.  
“What’s your full name???” Percy stared at her, afraid of the answer.  
“I am Felicity Jackson, daughter of Poseidon.”  
***  
Jason was still hovering in the air above the water, telling the others on the cliff that they hadn’t come up yet. When he saw the two dark haired teens come to the surface, he reached out to offer to fly them up. Percy shook his head, looking like he couldn’t believe what was going on. Felicity completely ignored his hand and rose above him and to the cliff on a pillar of water that rose under her feet and fell when she stepped off of it.  
“How did you just do that??” Annabeth asked her. She looked behind the girl to see Percy stepping onto the cliff in the same way with Jason next to him.  
“You’re not gonna believe this,” he said.  
“I can’t believe- all these years- I’ve had a brother!” Felicity said, pacing to the side of the crowd. She had her head in her hands and she just stared in front of her like she was piecing together a puzzle with her mind.  
“My mom never told me,” Percy said to Annabeth. He frowned at her. “She never- never mentioned her..”  
“Whoa whoa, what is going on here??” Leo piped up. “I’m so freaking confused right now.  
"Felicity and I- I don’t-” Percy couldn’t get his mouth to make words.  
“We're twins!!” Felicity said loudly. She looked happy at first, but then looked at Percy and her expression darkened. “She chose you! She chose you over me- I can’t believe it- all these years thinking mother didn’t want me but she had just chosen her favourite child-”  
“What are you talking about??” Percy demanded.  
Felicity shook her head violently. “Mom chose to keep you safe with her. She kept me in secret.”  
“Probably for your own safety,” Jason pointed out. “One child of Poseidon is dangerous enough. But twins? That’s crazy dangerous.”  
Felicity laughed humourlessly. “Dangerous and too much trouble. Oh man this is ridiculous. I’m out of here. Good luck on your whatever quest!” Felicity said and turned and began stomping away.  
Percy ran after her and caught her arm. “You can’t just leave! We- we need to discuss this. We’ll contact Mom or Dad or-”  
“And do what?? Get them to explain? I don’t need a god or a mother who sends their daughter away to tell me anything-”  
“Both of you calm down.” Everyone looked to the source of the voice- Nico. He walked out from the back of the group and to the twins. “We have more important matters to discuss and work out here that are bigger than your family problems.”  
“More like you guys do,” Felicity said, pulling her arm away from Percy. “I’m out of here.” She turned and started to walk, but Nico put his hand on her arm. She turned and gave him a threatening if-you-like-that-hand-you’ll-take-it-off-me-right-now look.  
“Whether you or anyone else likes it or not, you’re a part of our group now,” Nico said. “You’re obviously the eighth demigod from the prophecy and you’re gonna have to work with everyone for now.” Nico turned to see everyone staring at him surprised. His cheeks flushed slightly and he pointed to Jason, Piper, and Leo standing nearby. “You three take her over there away from Percy and explain the current situation and the prophecy to her.” He nudged Felicity in their direction, earning him another dark glare from her. Felicity glanced at Percy then to Nico again before grumbling, “Fine,” and going off with Jason, Piper, and Leo.  
“That was… impressive, Nico,” Hazel said.  
Nico shrugged self consciously and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Someone had to do something.”


	2. Reyna Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the seven catch felicity up on what's been going down. felicity shares a bit more about herself.

Felicity followed the three kids- Jason, Leo, and Piper apparently- to a few meters away until they could just barely see the rest of the group in the distance. They stood in an awkward silence until the shorter boy with messy black hair broke the silence by making a joke then introducing them. They each took turns filling her in on everything. Everything started when Jason and Percy had their memories taken by Hera and swapped demigod camps, and every adventure the teens went on between then and now had led up to them doing various things to try to keep Gaea asleep and at bay. They told her about how Percy and Annabeth had fallen into Tartarus and how both groups had to close the Doors of Death so that Gaea could no longer send whoever she wanted to the mortal world. They awkwardly finished their story and Piper asked Felicity how she had gotten into Tartarus.  
“It’s like I told Percy and Annabeth,” she said, moving to sit criss-cross in the grass. “I got ambushed a while ago by some monsters and ended up there. I think I hit my head because everything is sort of fuzzy.” She sighed and kept her eyes on the grass, frowning as she thought about how long she’d actually been there.   
“I wonder if you were in there for much longer than Percy and Annabeth, or Nico even,” Jason said as he stretched his legs.  
“I think.. I think the last date I remember seeing in the mortal world was the same day I got taken,” Felicity said pursing her lips. “It was some time in March. What day is today?” She looked up to see the trio staring at her wide eyed.  
“Holy Hephestus,” Leo said. “You’ve been down there almost four months.”  
“How did you survive that long??” Piper asked.  
“I don’t- there’s no way it’s been that long!” Felicity said as she stood up. “That would mean.. It’s July?”  
Leo nodded. “Maybe Gaea ordered one of her friends to kidnap you after we saved Hera in December…”  
“Percy said that the giant said you were Gaea’s secret weapon? Maybe she got them to hide you in Tartarus so you wouldn’t find Percy,” Jason said, crossing his arms. “No doubt you two will be really powerful together.”  
“I guess.” Felicity sighed and ran a hand through her filthy hair. What she wouldn’t give right now to have a nice hot shower. The sea water had made her feel refreshed and given her a good boost of energy, but it was slowly wearing off. Clearly not even a few minutes in the sea was enough to replace four months of hardly any sleep or food.   
Felicity looked over as the most of the others came to join them. Percy and Annabeth sat down first, both looking glad to be able to sit down and chill for once.  
“Frank and Hazel went to get food in a nearby shop,” Nico announced, sitting in an empty space between Felicity and Leo.  
“Good,” Piper said. “I’m starving.”  
“Me too,” Percy admitted. “The only thing to eat in Tartarus is fire water and some stuff at Hermes’s shrine. I need a cheeseburger.”  
Felicity looked around at them as a few of them laughed lightly. She felt so odd, so out of place. She felt like she should feel happy she suddenly had a twin brother; she had always wanted a sibling, someone to keep her company. All she felt was bitterness though. She felt bitter and angry and hurt and even worse than she had ever felt in Tartarus. Her mother had always had her staying at her boarding schools for the breaks, and sent her to different places during the summer. Now she found out that she had shut Felicity out because she had Percy at home- or at least that was the only conclusion Felicity could come to. She would have to ask Percy later if he had been allowed to come home for the holidays.   
She remembered how the summer when she was twelve, she hadn’t even gone home. She hadn’t want to see her step-father, who she had nick-named Stinky Gabe, and she hadn’t wanted to get shuttled off by her mom again. She spent the summer in various places, in parks or in empty houses. She even stayed in the cabin on Montauk beach for almost a month. When she got there in late June, she had found the place fairly clean, as if someone else had been there for a while. She suspected her mom might have had visited recently. She didn’t think too much on it though.   
Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed someone was talking to her.  
“What?” she asked, blinking and seeing that it had been Nico who addressed her.  
“I asked how you survived in Tartarus for four months,” he said with a frown. He looked almost.. concerned? No, he looked more disturbed or bothered than anything.  
Felicity guessed Jason or Leo or Piper had told them while she hadn’t been paying attention, and now that she looked, everyone was staring at her. Her face got warm. “Uh- it’s sort of hard to remember. I had to drink that fire water mostly. I feel like I might have had some access to regular food at some point, but I’m really not sure.” She crossed her arms self-consciously.   
Nico stared at her for another couple of moments before he turned away to look at the ground. “I can’t imagine where they could have kept you hidden for so long.”  
Felicity just shrugged in response and listened as the others talked until Frank and Hazel returned with a couple grocery bags full of food.  
“This is all our money could buy,” Frank said apologetically. “But Coach Hedge should show up soon with the Argo II.”  
When they dumped the food- mostly a variety of snacks and a water bottle for each of them- Felicity resisted the urge to grab as much as she could and scarf it down. She blushed slightly when Percy passed her a few things and a water bottle, and she muttered a quiet thank to him. She, Percy, and Annabeth finished off their share of the food quicker than anyone else and drank almost their entire water bottles at once. Felicity felt better as soon as the chilled water was in her mouth. Clean, cold water that was not on fire and did not taste like every horrible tasting thing put together, oh gods. She managed to stop drinking after a bit more than half was gone so she could save the rest for later.   
As they ate, Hazel, Nico, Frank, Leo, Jason, and Piper shared the story of everything that had happened after Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. Felicity was impressed how well they could fight against practically anything. Soon, it was beginning to get dark, and everyone was chatting. Felicity decided she needed some time to be alone, even though she didn’t particularly want to be alone any more. She wanted to talk to Percy alone, but she figured she wouldn’t get that chance until later. He was enjoying being reunited with his friends now.   
She stood and walked back towards the cliff overlooking the ocean. No one tried to stop her or ask her what she was doing, but she could feel them all watching her. Once she got to the cliff, she sat down with her legs dangling over the edge and stared longingly into the water. If only she could jump in and sink to the bottom, live among the fish for the rest of her life. That certainly sounded better than going on this crazy quest with her new brother, the boy who had been in her dreams for months, and the rest of their crew.  
She heard someone coming up behind her, but she didn’t turn until they sat next to her. She looked over to see Nico setting himself down next to her. She took the moment while he got settled to observe him in person. He looked just like he did in her dreams: aviator jacket, black shirt and jeans, strange skull ring, and the wicked black sword at his waist. His skin looked paler in person and he obviously never brushed his hair. She looked to his face to find him looking at her and she quickly turned her head away, back to the sea.  
“You called me the boy from your dreams,” he said. “What was that about?” His tone sounded cautious, as if he really wasn’t sure what to expect.  
Felicity sighed and fiddled with her bronze ring that she always wore. “For a few months, while I was in Tartarus, I had dreams… and a voice showed me you and said I would find you and you would save me one day. I saw you fighting with Percy and everyone else sometimes, but I always got the same message.” She didn’t dare look over at him. She’d known this guy for maybe two hours tops and she was telling him about how she dreamed about him. What a great way to make a first impression.  
“I’m not a hero,” he said after a pause. “I don’t think I can save anybody. The voice you heard could’ve been Gaea messing with you more.” He didn’t sound very sure, and he sounded a little embarrassed.   
“I don’t know. But I’m sorry for like.. blurting that out earlier. That was really weird.”  
Nico inhaled like he was about to respond, but he didn’t get the chance. Suddenly there was a gruff man’s voice shouting somewhere in the distance, and when Felicity looked up, she nearly fell off the cliff. In the sky was a huge flying airship with a dragon head at the front and a satyr at the wheel.  
“Hey cupcakes! Where’ve you been?” he shouted.  
“Is that- is that a satyr flying an airship?” Felicity asked weakly. She felt like she might pass out again.  
“Yep, that’s the Argo II and our.. friend, Coach Hedge,” Nico said, standing and offering her a hand. Felicity took it and slowly got up, her eyes never leaving the airship.  
The rest of the group ran over, calling up to Coach Hedge.  
(Hazel/566)  
“About time!” the coach yelled down. He was doing his best to scowl, but his eyes gleamed as if maybe, just maybe, he was happy to see them. “What took you so long, cupcakes? You kept your visitor waiting!”  
“Visitor?” Hazel murmured.  
At the rail next to Coach Hedge, a dark-haired girl appeared wearing a purple cloak.  
Jason called up, “Reyna! You’re here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! any feedback is appreciated if you have any to offer uwu

**Author's Note:**

> so felicity's backstory in this fic is that sally knew she couldnt keep the twins together or else even gabes stink couldnt save them, so she separated them and kinda was closer to percy than felicity. but i soon realized how out of character that is for sally and how there are too many ways the twins woulda met in that kind of backstory so i changed it.
> 
> her new backstory and permanent one, is that as the twins were born, amphitrite freaked like how dare poseidon sire her TWO kids at one time not cool man. so she sneakily snatched felicity from the hospital and changed everyones memories to thinking only percy had been born. she then dumped off felicity at the local orphanage with a note like "her name is felicity jackson" and that was probably it. amphitrite was probably like "lmao felicity that means happiness and stuff what an awesome way to OWN this kid for being poseidons second child with one woman oh boy this is great"
> 
> anyway so felicity grew up in the orphanage and ran away when she was 13, finding some naiads who led her to montauk where, on her 14th bday, poseidon showed himself there and explained who he was and everything and gave her her magic ring which transforms into a sword and sent her to chb where she arrived and met percy and everything. theres a fic for that backstory to come at a later date.
> 
> there are probably quite a few ooc instances, but like i said, this was the first thing i wrote for her and her story. mostly just posting this because, for a first lil fic for this character, i'm pretty proud of it. more stories to come where writing, characters, and backstory improve. 
> 
> leave comments with questions/etc!!! c: thank you for reading my friends


End file.
